


Take It Off

by FatalYaoi



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stripping, clients, exotic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatalYaoi/pseuds/FatalYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Redfield works for Umbrella in the Advertising department and he is brought to one of the Umbrella sponsored strip clubs in town to get the ultimate guest experience. But everything changes when he sees the number one male stripper pulling everyone's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snape Plissken](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Snape+Plissken).



> This drabble is 100% devoted to Snape who has been such a sweetie to me since pretty close to the beginning and now it’s their birthday and they deserve so much more than just a little drabble but this is the best I can do for now. Thank you so much for being there for me all those times and you just keep being awesome, brah!

Chris wasn’t much for places like this. Brown eyes surveyed the area with mild disgust. Jill had pulled him here for one thing only—a stripper. Chris had other reasons to be here. Chris wasn’t a partier, he never had been. He held no interest in getting drunk, having sex with people he didn’t know, losing clothes, or dancing. He just wasn’t a “hole in the wall” type of guy. He was a business man—he wore dark suits, Italian shoes, his brown hair was kept in check, his chin was clear of stubble, and he always strode when he walked anywhere. Broad shoulders tightened under a heavy suit jacket and his jaw clicked as his lips pursed.

Jill led him through the club by the arm, pulling at him with an impressive sense of balance considering the large black heels she wore. Her dark shoulder-length hair lit up as they passed under flashing lights and her short blue dress could be seen straining against her figure for a split second before the light vanished. Music blared and Chris hoped Jill wasn’t speaking because he couldn’t hear his own thoughts let alone something arm’s length away from him.

Jill stopped and released him as they approached a table. The table itself was red and really much closer to a bar than anything. It was connected to the end of the runway where a long sturdy pole was installed. Chris was pretty sure he could touch the pole if he was to sit in one of the two chairs sitting in front of the bar. The bar had a sign that clearly read “Reserved” and two large Umbrella employees were standing on either side of it.

Chris realized it helped to work for the company that owned Raccoon City during times like this.

Chris wasn’t as high up as he liked to be but he was head of marketing, which was how he ended up in this place. That and Jill really liked this stripper that she wouldn’t shut up about.

Jill was Chris’ secretary and his best friend. She was much more into the club scene than Chris, which was obvious by the way her hips swayed and her feet moved to the music as they stood stationary in front of the table.

“Umbrella employees only.”

Chris glanced up to find one of the two very large men speaking to him. They’re skin was dark and both had matching t shirts with the Umbrella Corporation logo above the breast pocket.

“Christopher Redfield, CEO of marketing and PR. My assistant, Jill Valentine,” Chris quickly flashed his Umbrella I.D and was allowed past with a nod from both men—though the men remained as security.

“Why bother booking a table?” Chris asked over the music, leaning into Jill as she pulled out one of the chairs. “The whole point is to see just how openly they market Umbrella from a guest’s point of view.”

“Enjoy it, Chris!” Jill shouted back shooting him a smile before sitting.

“It isn’t part of the job, Jill,” Chris retorted, taking a seat as well.

“Enjoying our time out isn’t part of the job? Chris, we are supposed to experience what a guest would experience. Part of that is having fun, maybe getting drunk, or maybe slipping a stripper a twenty.”

Chris grumbled a response but remained quiet beyond that. He placed his clothed arms on the table but the moment his palm hit the rest tabletop, he pulled it back with disgusted groaned.

Sticky.

“Loosen up!” Jill shouted to him.

Chris groaned and crossed his arms after wiping his sleeve with a napkin.

They somehow ended up with a free round of drinks. Chris was sure the waiter told them _why_ they were getting drinks but honestly, neither of them could hear what he was saying over the music so they simply accepted them. Chris nursed a whiskey and Jill a margarita by the time the music began to die down.

Chris glanced around in confusion and realized the dance floor, which was behind them, was beginning to clear as people began to take seats at the open tables against the walls of the large room. When the lights suddenly turned to the stage and reflected against the shiny red flooring, Chris looked up. Out of the right side of the stage came a man holding a microphone. He seemed shady with his unkept dirty blond hair, cheap grey jacket, and striped grey and black dress pants. He held out his arms and the room cheered—all except Chris.

Jill cheered though she had been here before and understood what was happening. Chris was rather lost.

“Welcome one ‘n all!” He shouted into the microphone. “We have a special guest tonight. Two very important people from none other than Umbrella themselves!” The room cheered again. “I guess I should introduce myself to them seeing how all you lovely people already know me!” His voice was heavy with some sort of New York accent. “The name is Ricardo Irving and I’m the owner of this lovely establishment—well mostly. Umbrella helps, of course.”

The room, again, cheered as he chuckled into the mic.

“Now, I’m sure you guys are ready for the talent that I have for you tonight—“ Another cheer. Chris was beginning to get annoyed, really. “—But I’d like to talk a little first while they get into their costumes. I’ve heard some people wonder how a pharmaceutical company like Umbrella can own a dump like this place. What does alcohol have to do with over the counter drugs, hm? Absolutely-fucking-nothin’.” A cheer. “No, we have nothin’ in common but damn can they make a good drink n’, hell, I don’t mind sellin’ some of their product when one a’ ya get a hangover and need some meds. It works. Much like some of my girls—“ his hand extended to the exits of the lower stage where a row of three women each walked out from each side. They held trays of drinks and made their way around the rim of the room while the attendees cheered.

Every woman had a separate outfit but they were all of a similar color scheme and as skimpy or as tight as possible, Chris realized. Even Jill seemed to be mildly interested in them and she was as straight as they came, as far as Chris knew. Nonetheless, Chris turned his attention back to the man on stage.

“—See how their curves work in their outfits? If you want to play with one, just say the word and I’ll set you right up. If you want to _buy_ one, well, that is another, much pricier, option. And if those ain’t your cup of tea, maybe these are--“ Another round of bodies, three on either side, walked out but this time were men instead of women. Their outfits were more similar to each other and all had a similar physique—fit, tan, handsome.

Chris wasn’t very impressed.

The men walked around the room with trays as well, following the women several steps behind with different drink options in hand.

“Oh man, I don’t see him!” Jill sighed.

“See who?” Chris asked curiously, taking a drink from his whiskey.

“The guy!”

Chris looked back up to Ricardo who was moving down the runway towards Chris and Jill with smile that would scare a child, Chris was sure. Ricardo leaned down on one knee, propped the hand that held the microphone up to his mouth, and spoke once again.

“I can’t have you guys feelin’ all left out, now.”

“Is it him?” Jill asked excitedly causing the man to snicker.

“You bet. Here, just for you two, is Mista’ tall, blond, an’ British himself—“ A hand extended once again but this time, it was towards the stage. Chris watched Ricardo slide off of the stage and watching standing up as the curtain was ruffled from the side.

A tall blond man walked out in the most provocative way Chris had ever seen _anyone_ walk. Each leg crossed the other and his hips swayed as he stepped horizontally across the stage. Black thigh high leather boots clicked somewhere under the heavy bass of the music now thumping through the club. A leather corset was tied around his waist with small black, tight, underwear. His blond hair was slicked back and kept perfectly in place as he spun a quarter of the way and began walking towards both Chris and Jill down the runway.

It was then Chris realized the stripper was currently holding a tray that copied Chris’ and Jill’s previous orders.

“On the house, ‘course,” Ricardo shouted to them.

Chris ignored him as the man in leather approached them.

The blond man danced around the pole for a moment as he balanced the drinks.  Then, without hesitation, he wrapped a long pale leg around the pole, extended his other leg in a perfectly straight line, and leaned back. He managed to balance the drinks as he leaned farther, and farther, and farther back until his head was, quite literally, between Jill’s and Chris’.

“Aren’t you going to take them?” he asked, british accent fluent in his words.

Chris nodded mutely and grabbed his whiskey while Jill, excitedly, grabbed her margarita.

“Thanks,” Chris muttered. The man simply nodded, handed the tray to Ricardo, and went pulled himself back to a standing position.

Chris watched, anxiously sipping at his drink, while the blond walked casually around the pole once, then twice, then with a vaulting motion somehow ended up upside down on the damn thing completely supported by his legs. He slid down the pole slowly, bright eyes on Chris. Chris watched back while the blond untangled one of his legs and, with one leg still wrapped tightly around the pole, managed to grab the heel of his boot from his behind him and touch it to the floor with relative ease.

Chris blinked and the blond was standing again. Chris hadn’t noticed but a large amount of the strippers had joined the blond on stage and were now dancing provocatively off of the runway, giving the blond the entire runway to himself. The blond winked at Chris.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Chris said to Jill who laughed.

“He’s good.”

“He looks way too good for this place!”

“Are you kidding? This is the perfect place for him,” Jill said before nodding her head back at him. “Watch!”

Chris turned his attention back to the blond and saw him hanging by one leg upside down from the bar once again. Chris grinned as the blond hung there for a moment, his back curved perfectly, and his hair in place—but instead of simply staying there, he managed to swing his other leg around and turned it into a dance not unlike what the strippers on stage were doing.

He rolled his hips, he made the facial expressions, he did things with his body that honestly Chris had never see anyone do ever and Chris was pretty sure this man enjoyed being upside down far too much but Chris enjoyed it—up until the blond’s turn was over, of course. The blond rubbed against the metal pole, hand slipping over it just as easily as his body while the song slowed down before, eventually, ending.

There was enough money on stage, Chris realized, to last someone a lifetime—and none had been contributed by him. Jill, apparently, was quite different.

“Didn’t you like him?” Jill asked loudly as Chris watched the blond saunter back down the runway and behind a curtain.

“Yeah—I just forgot that throwing money at people isn’t degrading here.”

“It’s degrading alright but it’s their job!” Ricardo laughed. “How ‘bout some one-on-one time, hm? On the house.”

“I don’t know if that’s necessary—“

Ricardo ignored him. He simply motioned with his hand and two female strippers walked up from somewhere behind Chris to guide him where the blond had disappeared to.

Chris followed without much hesitance though he was sure he would never hear the end of it from Jill who was giggling excitedly as Chris walked away. The businessman was led into a velvet red room somewhere near one of the lower stage exits. There was a bed, a loveseat, a joined bathroom, and even a small little bedside table. Everything that could possibly be red, was red—the comforter of the bed, the cushions of the loveseat, the bathroom mat, the lampshade on the bedside table were all bright red. Chris almost laughed.

“He will be just a moment,” the red haired woman said with a smile.

“Does he, uh, have a name?” Chris asked her.

“He’ll tell you if he likes you. He refuses to accept a nickname, though. He’s a bit… uptight, actually. Mr. Irving wanted to call him British Biscuit but you can imagine how far that got,” responded the other girl.

“Right, thanks.”

“Of course. Enjoy. The rules are in the drawer if you’re new to this.”

“Is it that obvious?” Chris asked with a bark of a laugh.

“You’ll do fine. Have fun.”

With that, the two women left, closing the door behind them. The walls were thick, Chris realized, as the music was mostly drowned out. He sighed in the silent room and stepped towards the bed where he sat and stared at the bedside table. He opened the drawer and found a single piece of paper.

_No touching unless bought._

_No kissing unless bought._

_No fucking unless bought._

_They may touch you if they want._

_Money up front._

_Satisfaction guaranteed._

_Buy a stripper and get a free Umbrella Corporation condom. Boxes are sold at the bar along with any sexual enhancements also provided by Umbrella._

Chris shrugged. He supposed it was good enough advertisement though he doubted many people really looked at these things. Nonetheless, he placed it back in the drawer and sat in wait. Nearly five minutes went by before the blond walked in, allowing the deafening music to flow in as he opened the door before muting it once again as he closed it.

“I apologize for the wait. I wasn’t informed of your interest in buying me.”

“I’m not!”

Chris froze as the blond raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

“I mean—“ Chris began. “I’m not saying that I wouldn’t buy you because I would, really, but I don’t necessarily believe in _buying_ people—I’m not saying what you do is wrong, either!” Chris hadn’t even noticed the blond striding up to him before their lips were pressing together and that’s when Chris realized just how little he cared that he _usually_ preferred women. The blond’s fingers caressed Chris’ cheek for a moment before they separated and the blond backed away to sit on the loveseat.

He crossed one of his long legs over the knee of his other and Chris swallowed.

“Settle yourself. As a gift from Irving, I’ve been reserved only for you.”

“If this is about being an Umbrella employee, it’s unnecessary. He doesn’t need to bribe me with sex. You _don’t_ need to do this if you don’t want to. I’m not comfortable _forcing_ —“

“Who said anything about force?” the blond asked carefully. “I requested this.”

“Why?”

“I like you.”

Chris felt the side of his mouth twitch and the smirk on the blond’s face grew.

“What’s your name?”

“Albert Wesker. You work for marketing at Umbrella, correct?”

“I do. CEO. Not very impressive but I suppose it pays.”

“You’re speaking to a stripper,” Albert stated.

Chris laughed.

“I don’t see myself any better than you.”

“My, what a lie,” the blond stated, gaze falling to his fingernails.

“Excuse me?” Chris asked with a hint of humor.

“I saw you walk in. You tend to demand the attention of the room, you realize. Nonetheless, you were disgusted. You don’t belong here.”

“And yet here I am and I’m still not judging you.”

Albert remained quiet. He simply smirked and stood before walking into the bathroom. He was in there for a minute before Chris heard him speak.

“Is there anything you’d prefer me to leave on?”

“Not really. Leather isn’t my… thing.”

“It’s a preference, I suppose.”

“Isn’t it hard to move around in?” Chris asked.

Albert stepped out of the bathroom completely and totally naked. His cock was skinny and long, much like his legs, and hung half hard below his waist. His body was pale, muscled, and impossibly attractive.

“Indescribably hard, yes,” he sighed, “but I manage, I suppose.”

He sauntered across the room and Chris noticed how perfectly hairless the man was. His pale skin was shining in the light that came from beside table. As much as Chris wanted to continue staring at the blond, he moved on instinct. He leaned to the left and reached towards the lamp.

“Is there a reason you don’t want to look at me? Am I not satisfactory?”

Chris straightened immediately and looked at the blond in shock. What was he supposed to say? The man was… much more than satisfactory. Albert was gorgeous—absolutely incredible. But Chris wasn’t necessarily _gay_. He had always been so professional about sex. He wasn’t accustomed to this type of lifestyle.

He wasn’t necessarily accustomed to sex, either, as he was far too busy during his daily life to have time to spare for such trivial things.

But this was different.

This was very different.

“No, that isn’t—“ Chris cut himself off with a huff.

“No, I’m not satisfactory?” the blond asked, barely offended.

He sounded more amused.

“No, I didn’t mean that!”

“Please enthrall me of your meaning, then.”

“You are… too… attractive … for words… and I honestly am not cut out for this, I should go,” Chris sighed heavily, standing and moving towards the door.

An arm blocked him.

“You should have just said that,” Albert spoke.

Chris glanced up but the blond wasn’t there. He felt movement behind him and Chris strained his neck to see Albert who was curling his arms over Chris’ shoulders. Nimble fingers grasped the top of Chris’ jacket and removed it with ease, Chris allowing the action. Chris turned on his heel to see his jacket being rested on the armrest of the loveseat before Albert straightened and moved to untie the brunette’s tie.

“Like I said, I’m really not—“

“Quiet,” Albert commanded in a whisper. “You may leave, if you wish, but if your only reason is out of fear of doing wrong then you must stay.”

“I ‘must’? Why is that?”

“Because I requested you for a reason, Christopher.”

Chris shivered as the tie was pulled from around his neck and the blond tossed it towards Chris’ jacket. Chris began unbuttoning the buttons of his black undershirt from the top and Albert from the bottom.

“And what is that reason?”

The blond smirked.

The shirt was off and revealing the tone tanned skin beneath. A hand ran over the hairless skin and dipping into the curves of the muscles of Chris’ stomach and the blond gave a quiet sigh in appreciation. His fingers drifted south and slapped away Chris’ hands that were busy attempting to push down his dress pants.

Albert unbuttoned the pants easily.

Chris’ eyebrow rose when the pants dropped from his hips.

“Impressed?”

“You’ve worked around a lot of suits, haven’t you?” Chris asked.

“I have.”

“Customers?” Chris asked kicking his pants away.

“I have a job besides this,” the blond answered before slipping his hand between the fabric of Chris’ briefs and his skin.

Chris kept his eyes glued to Albert’s, blue-grey eyes staring right back as the hand wrapped around him and began to pump away the lingering questions in Chris’ mind. He wanted to ask where the blond worked, or perhaps what he did at this job and maybe he would have made sure Albert was aware that he didn’t mean his assumption to be offensive and instead tell him how wonderful he was and his assumption stemmed from his skill and beauty rather than negativity.

But instead, his knees buckled and the blond caught him mid fall.

“S’been a while,” the brunet murmured in defense when Albert chuckled his low, dark chuckle.

“You overwork yourself,” the man stated, holding Chris up with a strong arm around the back while his right continued encouraging the growing erection between them.

“It’s difficult not to working for Umbrella,” Chris sighed.

If the brunet was truthful he would admit he felt rather… stupid. His left arm was caught between his chest and Wesker’s while his right, though free, didn’t know what to do. He wanted to touch the blond but the rules worried him. Was it okay for the brunet to touch the blond beyond the chest? I mean the man was bought—right? But he was more given, really.

“You think far too much,” Albert commented.

The blond released Chris’ penis and assisted the man into a standing position. Chris stood awkwardly for a moment, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck as the blond’s gaze bore into him.

A flash of interest crossed Albert’s features before the blond was inching Chris back against the bed. Chris sat instinctively and was now face to face with Albert’s bony hips. The blond leaned over, pale body practically bending in half, and a hand rested on Chris’ thigh for, assumedly, balance.

Though after what Chris witnessed Albert do on the pole, it was safe to say that balance was hardly an issue for the blond.

“Ask your question,” Albert instructed carefully, strong eyes meeting Chris’ uncertain gaze.

Chris practically froze and his eyes downturned before traveling around the room. He didn’t want to ask such a personal question. The blond was intimidating and touching him in general felt very off-limits. On top of the embarrassment of asking, Albert looked judgmental and Chris had a strong feeling the blond would up and leave the room at the question.

Albert’s finger was suddenly touching Chris’ chin and the brunet tilted his head instinctively.

“The statement stands,” Albert said.

Chris swallowed audibly.

“I—“ Chris paused. Albert moved his finger from Chris’ chin, “—I’ve never done this before.”

“You’ve never… had sex?” Albert asked slowly.

“No,” Chris answered, “I’ve never bought someone.”

“Right, that much is obvious,” the blond responded with an amused smirk.

“Yes, but…” Chris sighed, “I just… don’t quite know the rules.”

Albert hung his head and Chris saw the blond’s shoulders shake from quiet laughter.

“You looked at that ridiculous sheet,” the blond stated as he stood up straight again.

“Well yes, of cou—“

“It varies upon the client and the entertainer. Irving doesn’t enjoy having his employees with their own rules. I, however, am above such trivial things. I cannot be bought as easily as the others. I choose who I like and I like you, Christopher.”

Chris listened to Albert’s words while the blond straddled him one knee at a time on the bed. Chris’ chin was inches from Albert’s chest and the brunet could smell the distinct scent of strawberries.

Chris loved strawberries.

Albert had his eyes on Chris’ and the two took a moment to relax in each other’s presence. Chris made the decision right then and there that sexuality, ego, and life aside—he wanted the man casually rubbing his hard dick directly in front of him.

“So, what are your rules?” Chris asked, staving off the fear in his voice.

“For you—“Albert leaned in ever so slightly and their lips touched for a moment before disconnecting, “I have none.”

Chris wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck and pulled in for a longer, deeper kiss. Tongues swirled, saliva mixed, and lips grew chapped from the biting but Chris reveled in the feeling. When the two finally pulled away from each other, Albert smirked and Chris shuffled back onto the bed as quickly as he possibly could. The comforter bunched in various places but neither payed any attention to it.

Once Chris found the middle of the bed, Albert gave him a light shove to the chest and he fell back against the bed with ease. Chris strained to watch the blond as Albert straddled Chris’ legs once more. He was hunched over, naked back arched and strained enough that Chris could see the outline of the man’s spine.

Albert, however, was busy peeling Chris’ briefs back to reveal the hard dick beneath. The briefs themselves had wet spots smeared against them in lines of precum. Chris barely had time to be embarrassed before Albert’s mouth engulfed the member. The warm, wet feeling overwhelmed Chris first and his head hit the pillow beneath him.

 If the brunet had been in any better of a situation, he would wonder how many people had been fucked on this bed; He would wonder how many times these sheets, blankets, and pillowcases had been washed; He might even wonder if there were cameras in the room.

But right then, as Albert’s tongue flicked over his slit while he sucked and bobbed his head, Chris could care less where he was or why.

Chris was quiet in bed—he always had to be.

But as soon as the wet finger was rubbing as his entrance, he definitely made a noise—though he wasn’t sure if it was a noise of protest. He quickly looked down to find a tube of lubricant next to Albert on the bed and he mildly wondered when the blond had grabbed it.

While Albert’s left hand held Chris’ dick in place for him to suck and lick, his right had been poking and prodding at Chris’ anal cavity though as soon as the blond pushed even slightly, Chris tightened. Albert pulled away from Chris’ cock with a pop and a seductive trail of saliva.

“You must relax,” Albert warned.

Chris remained quiet. Deep down, he knew he could easily tell Albert that he didn’t want this. He could do with a blow job and then be on his way. Unfortunately, Chris wanted to feel all the blond had to offer and obviously this was something Albert was skilled in so, instead of denying him, Chris just gave a quick nod.

“Turn onto your front and sit on your knees,” Albert commanded politely.

Chris obeyed easily—he was never much of a leader despite being CEO.

“Now rest your head on the pillow in front of you.”

Chris obeyed again.

Albert slid the briefs from Chris and the brunet felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment. Chris shuffled and kicked the briefs off to help the blond as much as possible but once they were done Chris was right back to feeling embarrassed.

Albert slid a hand over Chris’ tight buttocks and Chris jumped at the sudden touch.

Chris could hear Albert snicker.

There was a pause and then Chris felt the digit probing at his entrance once again. This time, however, he convinced himself to stay relaxed and the finger wiggled its way in without an issue. Chris realized early on that it wasn’t a terrible feeling, at all. It was interesting and, if he was honest, it felt good as the blond began to massage the inside walls of the cavity.

A sigh escaped his lips and into the pillow he attempted to muffle himself with but Albert heard and began to attempt to wiggle a second finger in.

This was a little more uncomfortable but by the time the digit, presumably Albert’s middle finger, reached the knuckle, Chris was shifting and having a difficult time remaining relaxed.

The discomfort fell onto the backburner of Chris’ mind once Albert continued to massage the inside of Chris. The brunet’s breath was exhaled in quiet huffs and he fought the contradicting feelings of wanting more and wanting to stop at the same time.

But Albert never inserted a third finger. Instead, the blond just because separating Chris’ anal walls and feeling them contract together then apart had the brunet gripping the comforter in a fist.

“Relax,” Albert said softly and his deep, English voice soothed Chris as he realized he had been tensing again. “How are you feeling?”

Chris couldn’t believe the blond wanted him to speak while all of this was happening! Chris had enough emotions rolling over him in waves of pleasure to have to be asked to speak.

But he tried.

“I’ve… never felt anything like this before.”

Chris didn’t mind being the person on bottom of this arrangement. He was never a very dominant man in the bedroom and often allowed the woman bounce atop his hips but he quickly realized that this feeling was one he had been missing out on.

“I do hope that is a positive thing?” Albert asked as he fingers dug slightly deeper and began probing at the walls farther in.

Chris simply hummed a response as he was sure he couldn’t form words.

Albert took his time stretching Chris. By the time Chris no longer felt discomfort from Albert’s intruding fingers, Chris realized his neck had been twisted in the same position for some time and had developed a cramp.

Both men were hard and ready and Chris realized the time the two had been waiting for was coming when the blond leaned towards the bedside table and grabbed a condom from the drawer. Chris heard the tear of the package and then the squirting of the lube and he felt himself tense once again.

Albert’s hand rested on Chris’ naked back and glided down to his right hip. Chris sat up to rest on his arms and stretch out his neck. Chris felt the difference of his entrance as he shifted. Lube had been left from the previous probing and he could feel how loose he was. If Chris hadn’t been horny before he sure as hell was now.

Lining himself up to Chris’ entrance, Albert held Chris in place with one hand and guided his cock with the other. The two were silent and remained so as Albert entered Chris. The brunet felt the mild discomfort of being stretched a little farther than Albert had prepared him for but it was anything but unbearable and he was far more focusing on the way Albert felt around his tight cavity.

Chris barely realized Albert hadn’t stopped pushing himself in until the blonde’s balls met Chris’ skin. Albert wasted no time pulling back, adding just a little more lube, and pressing in once more. This time, however, Chris gave a quiet sigh of a moan and then the two truly began.

Chris felt Albert pushing deep into him as the blond leaned against the brunet’s back and whispered into his ear, “Do you like it rough, Christopher?”

Chris gave a quick nod as he suddenly found himself out of breath.

“No. Tell me what you want me to do,” Albert hissed.

Chris felt the warm air of Albert’s breath against his neck and Chris twisted his neck to greet the other’s look eagerly.

“Fuck me as hard as you can. Please. You’ve teased me long enough,” Chris pleaded barely above his breath.

Albert straightened and Chris could feel the smirk against his back.

“You didn’t like the way I prepared you, hm?” Albert asked as he receded from within Chris before bucking his hips forward and back into Chris. “Perhaps next time, I’ll skip the preparation altogether and fuck you dry.”

Chris ignored most of the words as they were simply dirty talk. However, his ears perked as the blond said _next time_. Chris had little time to dwell, however, as Albert grabbed both sides of Chris’ hips and began thrusting into him. Chris lost all words and thoughts after this and simply enjoyed the endless fucking that Albert gave. Minutes felt like hours as time spun together and Chris was left only with Albert and his pleasure.

Chris’ forehead and chest became damp as the body heat from both of them and the overall physical exertion began to take a toll. Over time, the blond had changed rhythms, speeds, and hardness but in the end neither had cum just yet. Chris could tell the blond was attempting to push the brunet over first and Chris was close but the stress of his first time and the waiting Albert had to do was becoming an issue for him.

Even when Albert had grabbed Chris’ dripping cock and began pumping it with a fistful of lube, it still wasn’t enough. Chris felt as if he was dangling on the edge of cumming for hours and he was growing sore in every place imaginable.

His arms had long gotten too weak to hold him so his chest was pressed against the bed with his ass raised high in the air. He was arching his back as much as possible as he enjoyed the way he tightened around Albert and the quiet hisses of air the blond elicited from it but he just could not orgasm.

“Are you going to finish for me, Christopher, or are you going to make me fuck you forever because I don’t mind accepting the challenge,” Albert spoke breathlessly though the low growl of his voice was almost enough to throw Chris off the edge.

Albert let go of Chris’ cock and the hard, thick member drooped against the comforter. As Albert fucked Chris, his cock rubbed just enough against the bed to make his stomach clench.

“I’m—Don’t stop.”

And while Albert fucked him into the bed, Chris came onto the red comforter that he had already been dripping precum on prior. As Chris came, he felt himself tighten around Albert’s cock and Chris felt Albert’s steady thrusting falter once then twice then he came hard muffled grunt.

Chris must have blacked out for several moments because the next thing he remembered is being handed a wet, red washcloth and Albert slipping into bed beside him.

Chris wiped himself clean while Albert pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between his soft lips. He lit the stick and took a long drag before pulling it out and exhaling.

The two laid there side by side in silence until Albert’s cigarette was finished. Chris didn’t allow any intruding thoughts into his normally stuck-up mind. Instead, his mind wandered to Jill and the time.

“How long have we been in here?” Chris asked, looking around anxiously for a clock.

“Not a clue,” Albert muttered. “I assure you that your secretary is fine.”

“So, where does this leave us?” Chris asked carefully.

Albert’s eyebrow raised and he shifted slightly. In one quick movement, Albert had swung one leg over Chris’ lap and was now straddling him. Albert smirked and leaned in close to Chris.

“I do not date clients, Christopher,” Albert warned, “Fortunately, you are not a client,” Albert snickered. “You are a loophole.”

“A loophole?” Chris asked in confusion.

“Mm. Yes. I believe we will meet again shortly, Christopher. In fact, I assure you that we will.”

They shared a long, passionate kiss and before Chris was able to blink, Albert was standing and retrieving a robe from the closet.

“Until then, Christopher,” and with that, the blond left the room.

* * *

 

Chris returned to work Monday morning like any other day. It was early and his team was already at their desks typing away at whatever the hell they were doing. As soon as the brunet entered the office, everyone turned to him and mumbled variations of ‘hello’ and he waved to them all.

Walking to his office, however, he could see that the light was on through the blinds of his window.

Curiously, he opened the door.

Albert Wesker was standing in the middle of Chris’ office. The blond turned and smiled at Chris’ entrance. Albert wore a pitch black suit with a shiny black shoes and slicked hair to boot. The only real difference was his sunglasses that he removed once Chris entered.

“Christopher,” he said quietly.

“Albert. What are you doing?”

“I work here, of course,” Albert said simply.

“You work here?” Chris asked in confusion. “In the PR department?”

Albert gave a low laugh.

“Now, of course not,” the blond said through laughs. “I began as a researcher but now, I am simply CEO.”

“CEO of researching?” Chris asked carefully.

Albert laughed again.

“CEO of Umbrella,” Albert answered.

Chris blinked several times and then shut the door behind him.

“You’re my boss,” Chris muttered.

He was in a daze. He had only ever met Ozwell and James but he rarely saw them and often spoke through representatives or Jill. He felt like this was some kind of crooked dream.

It wouldn’t be so farfetched considering the blond had been berating Chris’ dreams all weekend.

“Yes, I requested a transfer from the facility where I worked prior. You and Miss Valentine are the only two who know of my little pastime.”

Albert stepped up to Chris and the two were suddenly too close too fast.

“Fortunately, you are sleeping with the boss.”

Chris relaxed once Albert set a hand on his lower back and pulled the two closer together.

“Maybe I could also go out to dinner with the boss?” Chris tried carefully.

Albert kissed him and the two lingered together for a moment before Albert responded.

“Perhaps.”


End file.
